The Missing Scene from 'Push'
by Frazi
Summary: Rangiku finally lands our not so little Captain. This smut filled scene didn't fit into my nice T-rated story. If anyone wants to know what led up to this, please read my on-going story 'Push.'


**PUSH  
**_A Bleach Fanfic  
_2/22/10  
**Chapter 11  
**Rating: M  
Summary: Part of my on-going story 'Push.' Rangiku Matsumoto finally corners her (not so) little Captain. Can be a stand-alone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. The song lyrics belong to Sarah McLachlan.  
_Author's Note: I decided I'm going to post the T-rate version with 'Push'. This is the scene I didn't include in my story. If smut offends anyone, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy! I really struggled to put this through, its been ages since I wrote smut, but its finally done thanks to a very dear friend of mine :D_

***

It was true that Rangiku Matsumoto was bold. She wasn't born with courage, but she'd never been afraid. Not living. Not dying. Not with Gin and certainly not with the formidable Captain now gazing wearily down at her.

Fingers slipping back down to the erratic beat beneath his gigai's chest, she pushed.

The man stumbled clumsily in his human shell and fell back against the counter, his hands catching the edge in time to catch himself. "Hell! Rangiku wha__" His protest trailed off as the determination in Rangiku's eyes flared into sharp hunger. He'd seen her in her full on teasing mode, but the proverbial Hellcat was now out of the bag.

He had to admit. He'd been emotionally lost the moment her mouth touched his from that moment on. As for Rangiku, she indulged in a sharp little reminder that set Gin's kisses apart from her captain. Where Gin had been all feral animal magnetism, Tourshiro had an intense sensuality that she was only beginning to comprehend. There was an inherent intelligence that allowed him to be exceptionally perceptive. He softened when the woman against him hardened with desire but he always held back.

Now, he surrendered.

And Toushiro Hitsugaya became the kiss. Sword hardened fingers sifted and locked in the soft hair at the nape of her neck, his mouth completely covering hers, his tongue sliding all over her lips and teeth and pressing against her own tongue. For a man born in ice, the kiss certainly didn't lack fire. If the previous kiss had been helpless, this one was purposeful and for just a moment Rangiku wondered what she was getting herself into.

She had to get the reigns away from him. Her hand reached behind him on the marble counter and withdrew the glistening steel knife.

Instinctively, the wrist caught hers with a flash of apprehension in his teal eyes.

Rangiku's mouth quirked up in one corner, one eye winking at him. "Worried Captain?"

He debated the wisdom of allowing her this much leverage, then his curiosity got the better of him. Grip loosening, he watched her lower the knife between their bodies before the edge slipped up under the hem of his shirt. Unconsciously he sucked in a breath, his gaze darkening with a warning that had nothing to do with her blatant show of dominance. It had everything to do with reminding her she'd be paid in kind.

The blunt edge of the blade raised gooseflesh on his skin before the knife rose, cutting open his shirt from belly to neck. "I might need that later."

"No you won't," the woman purred, tossing the blade back onto the counter before her hands smoothed down the expanse of his shoulders and arms taking the tattered shirt with them. His skin jumped underneath her touch, the muscles in his arms flexing to keep from grabbing her to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me Toushiro. I've been thinking about this for a long time," she whispered, kissing her way up his neck on her way up to his ear. "There's no way you're cheating me out of my fun."

He pulled back just enough to speak. "This is fun?"

Hand already drinking in each curve and slant of his chest, she offered him a coy smile up into his ever brooding eyes. "Are you worried I'm only in it for the fun?"

His lips pressed in a thin line. He didn't think it, but a part of him worried.

Her fingertip pressed against his mouth as if to halt his apprehensions and she held his gaze unflinchingly. "I meant it when I said it Captain."

"Rangiku__"

With an incensed little humph the woman leaned forward and kissed him until he was soft and pliant against her again. "I love you. I'm sure. Now shut up and kiss me again."

But the frown remained and he finally voiced his fears. "You were sure about him."

Rangiku pulled away to focus on his face and put as much earnestness into her next words as she could. "No Toushiro, I was never sure about Gin. I spent every moment with him fearing that he'd leave me. You, I was always sure of. So sure that I followed you past him without a thought." She touched his cheek. "I'm sorry I left you Captain Hitsugaya. You've been the one certain thing in my life. No matter how much I change, or the world changes, you're always there beside me."

"Until you weren't."

Talking was one thing - angsting was another, and Captain Hitsugaya was the king of angst. How he could be so certain of himself on a battlefield and so uncertain off it, she'd never understand. "I left, but I'm back now and I really, really want to get your clothes off so I can see what's underneath."

"Matsumoto!"

Laughing the woman pressed her hips into his, just a little pressure against his groin, and he was flushing. Her fingers slid into the hem of his pants and the button and zip was undone even before he was done gasping. Eyes fixed on his fearlessly she pushed the white trousers down his trim hips and let it pool around his bare feet. "Step out."

Complying more out of surprise he did as he was told and in his speechlessness Rangiku finally got her first good look at Tourshiro Hitsugaya.

The kitchen light and glow of the rising sun sent glistening lights rippling over the planes and angles of his body, highlighting every muscle. Toushiro didn't like to be naked physically any more than emotionally. But now he watched in fascination as the fire began to brighten in her pretty eyes. And it was all for him.

Almost as if she was examining a piece of art, the woman stepped closer, her fingers slowly mapping up the taut muscles in his abdomen, filing the shudder that it provoked and slid up to those powerful shoulders that held his Captain's robe, bared responsibly under the burdens of his job, squared in protection when an innocent was threatened.

"Rangiku…"

"Shhhh," the woman whispered and his breath hitched in his chest as she lowered her head and kissed him right where his beating heart lay, her forehead resting against him, hands constantly memorizing the length of his sides. "I've wanted to touch you since I saw this shiny new you. Let me find out what all has changed," she persuaded with a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

Any quip that he had died on his lips as she rose up on her tip toes, hands cupping his face almost reverently. Her eyes never stilled as they slowly took tally of the unruly snow white hair, fingers following in their wake.

Toushiro's eyes slid shut, his mind humming with the heady sensation of this woman's touch.

A part of her missed the soft supple curves of the boy he had been, but the woman inside her delighted in the sharp slants of his nose, the end tipping up just a little. The slides of his jaw, the rough hints of a stubble as it formed. Her mouth tipped up at one corner as she imagined him with a morning after whiskers. How the kiss would burn. Unable to resist the temptation, she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against the hard line of his jaw, feeling the rough tender glide against her own softer skin.

The man underneath her twitched spasmodically as Rangiku's breath warmed his throat. He couldn't help swallow as her nose slid up, inhaling him as it went and her mouth pressed against his ear. A tortured moan tore out of his as her sinuous tongue slid into the crevice and his ears caught fire.

Rangiku's lips widened against the heated tips of his ear as her thumbs smoothed over his chin, cataloguing the way his breath changed as she touched him. She kissed her way to the anxious bob of his Adam's apple. Something rumbled deep in his chest, his frame vibrating restlessly. It turned her insides to liquid heat; she was doing this to him. It was exhilarating.

Impatience hastening her, she drew back up to his eyelevel and kisses him hard, almost bruising. Needy. The man groaned into the woman's gut-twisting kiss and abandoned all hopes of resisting her assault. There was no easy way to give in to her. Rangiku Matsumoto was headed for a conquest and he had no intention of giving it to her. Not when she'd already run him ragged the past weeks.

Rangiku couldn't smother her sharp intake of breath as the man suddenly came alive underneath her. The hands fisted into the back of her sweater, and she was lifted off the ground, her body sliding up and flush against him. She had no option but to hang on. And Toushiro Hitsugaya drank deeply from her. Her madness, her determination, her fears and her obsessions until Rangiku was empty of everything but him.

Breaths harsh, hands searching for purchase, Rangiki felt her world tip of its axis as she was spun as neatly as always, her backside sliding up and onto the counter instead. Arms wrapped around his neck, Rangiku arched against him, her head sliding back as he kissed down the long column of her throat. Nails teasing against his scalp, she felt more than heard the sexy rumble that was intrinsically Captain Hitsugaya. It wasn't a purr. It wasn't a growl. It was oddly soothing and exciting all in the same breath.

Legs parting, he slid into the heat of her body perfectly, his deft hands handling her clothes as easily as they handled a sword. Her sweater and bra joined his discarded clothes and suddenly it was her cries that rang through her little kitchen. The combination of his soft mouth and calloused hands against her skin was intoxicating, added to it was the electric slide of his tongue.

When had she thought the reins were hers? Because what Captain Hitsugaya lacked in experience he made up for in intensity. Rangiku had no time to worry if he thought her breasts were too big, because his hands and mouth was on her and she couldn't think anymore. She just felt.

He was focused completely on the famous breasts now, weighing them in his hands, stroking the skin with his fingers and rolling the erect nipples between thumb and forefinger until raw pleasure of it nearly drove her wild. He was tugging on her nipples, running his forefinger over the tips, and Rangiku's insides shook and quivered. Eyes closed and head thrown back she wrapped her jean-clad legs around his torso, drawing him closer still. Her body had begun to hum against him, pulling him harder against her. She needed that pressure; ached for it, and she could feel the bulge of his erection against her.

"Toushi…Toushiro…please…"

Dragging his hungry mouth back to hers, he swallowed her cries. "You can only poke a tied beast so many times," his husky chuckle was sinful.

Gasping half because of his cocky statement and partly because one hand slid down the front of her jeans, she had no time to gather her wits or even answer him. Strong powerful fingers delved into the silky smooth heat and Rangiku arched like a cat. "Toushiro," his name came out in a broken, husky groan and he decided this is how he liked it best.

Circling inside her, he learned what made her moan. Long, slow, strokes that tore a cry from her. Hard, driving pressure that made her beg. And when he drove two fingers inside, the woman came alive beneath him. Her skin flushed as her mouth parted on a silent gasp. He couldn't help the groan of pleasure as the soft velvety muscles clenched around his fingers as if they'd never let him go. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, and he let out a groan of his own against her throat.

"Stop pushing me," he warned roughly; his fingers moving inside her as Rangiku's body began to rock against him.

Eyes sinfully dark stayed on hers as tiny gasps broke through her parted lips. It was strangely erotic the way he could hold her gaze while his finders moved inside her. Unflinching. Absolute. She felt his other hand, his thumb slowly tracing a line down her nose, over her parted lips, dragging her bottom lip down.

A tremor raked thought the woman. Oh god. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

The moment that his mouth closed over hers possessively, his tongue slid in to meet her own. Rangiku moaned helplessly into his mouth, her hips arching towards him in a bid to end her suffering faster. With even, steady strokes he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Her breathing coming in stunted pants Toushiro watched her through the corner of his eye as he kissed her along the line of her jaw. Nipping there. She was close now, kittenish mewl escaping her mouth with each thrust. As she began to tighten around his fingers, he dragged his mouth back up to hers. "Perhaps next time, you will think twice about poking the beast," he advised with a low growl and she came apart in his arms.

Rangiku's ice blue eyes flared cobalt. "Bed."

Mouth twisting into a wicked grin, Toushiro scooped her up off the counter, her arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried her up the mezzanine stairs to her bedroom.

His body slammed against her unresisting one as they hit the mattress. His muscled arms braced on either side of her, flexing tight he held himself partially above her, his lower body grinding and fitting hers. Almost bruising and tender.

Rangiku moaned, a strangled sound escaping her when his body joins hers. Blue eyes alive with the passion, and smoldering victory.

Toushiro's admiration for her increased. Yes, he had been well and truly caught. His thigh pressed between her own, hard and demanding. A husky grown reverberated deep in her throat, shimmering into his skin, his blood. Fire.

"Mine!" he ground out brusquely, his body surged with burning arousal. Decorum be damned, he was not waiting. His hand in her titan hair took possession of her neck, fingers coaxing as his mouth descends on hers.

Rangiku parted her lips in a sigh, acquiescing to his urgency. Her hands pulled at his remaining clothes, stripping what little remained between them, nails raking on his skin.

He hissed her name, baring her as he pushed the last of her own clothes out of the way. Rangiku's hands and mouth continuously moved over him, tasting, marking. Memorizing.

He reared back, pushing his hips forward, grinding their lower bodies harder. She whimpered, and it's all he needed to take back control. Her hands moving over him were fraying the edges of his control, and Toushiro kissed the corner of her mouth as both hands moved to grip her hips and in one fluid movement, he was inside her.

A husky cry parted her lips as she threw her head back. His hand skimmed up the length of her outer thigh, he hooked her leg up higher around his waist as she sunk down into the mattress beneath him. "Hold on Rangiku," he whispered hotly against her mouth and then he was moving.

Toushiro could hold back the gravelly hum deep in his chest, unraveling with every flex of his hips, every scrape of her fingernails against his skin. He captured her mouth, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss. Her moans became more frequent as he picked up the pace, as she moved beneath him, matching his rhythm.

Madness was creeping in the corners of his perception as he fought to keep the remnants of his control, wanting to make it last a little longer, not wanting to let go of this – of her. He murmured her name softly, swearing, a small litany of sound as everything became more frantic, harsh, the sounds of her moans only encouraging him.

He was building an electrifying rhythm. Then in what felt like a split-second her muscles coiled and she snapped taut like a bow. She sunk her teeth into the dip of his neck and shoulder, muffling her cry as she shuddered.

It snapped the last thread of his control. He thrust into her wildly, groaning hoarsely as every muscle in him seemed to tense. And then let go.

He collapsed, falling to his side, pulling her against him.

She pressed the bridge of her nose to the centre of his chest, exhaling shakily as her breathing gradually slowed to a more reasonable pace. As she curled closer she draped one arm over his waist, and fell asleep with his fingers strumming her spine with his fingertips.

Unable to help himself, Toushiro spoke softly in a breathless whisper. "I love you."

***


End file.
